


Snakes Pits & Vanillas Kisses

by Ezzy_Pie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Teen Angst, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy_Pie/pseuds/Ezzy_Pie
Summary: Key moments in Jughead and Betty's lives. Childhood friends to High School Sweethearts.I'm bad at summary's.





	Snakes Pits & Vanillas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My first bughead fic, hope you like.

Betty, Jughead and Archie sit at the Andrew's kitchen table eating cake batter while Mary Andrew's washes up the failed baking attempts of three six year old's. There is flour all over the floor, Archie has cake batter in his hair and Betty has batter on her cheeks. Jughead sits licking the spoon, the best part Betty declared, denying Archie and offering it to him after the red-haired boy smeared her with cake mixture. 

He'll remember the subtle scent of vanilla long after he goes home. Where it doesn't smell of vanilla cupcakes but of tobacco and whiskey.

 

They are ten and he and Betty are sitting on Archie's front step waiting for the red haired boy to come home. They are eating ice cream. She found him on the Andrew's steps after he slunk out if the Jones trailer, his mum busy with jellybean, his dad passed out on the sofa. Her smile bright and pigtails bouncing. His pockets empty when the ice cream van drove by. She buys him one with her allowance from the little pink purse in her lap. Vanilla, her favorite. She smiles. 

He loves it when she smiles.

 

They sit together in his old tree-house while Archie is at Pops. On a date. Again. Her eyes are rimmed red from the tears she doesn't even attempt to hide. Not from him. Jughead. Her friend. Her head rests on his shoulder, his heart slams against his chest. She smells like vanilla cupcakes. Like the ones they baked as kids in Archie's kitchen. 

He wishes she would look at him the way she looks at Archie. 

 

He is sixteen and he is in Betty Coopers bedroom. Alice Cooper directed him upstairs. Jughead Jones was not the type of boy Alice Cooper worried about Betty having in her room. Strange, weird, but no threat to her daughters virtue. It is the day of Jason Blossoms memorial. Betty turns. She is beautiful. She smiles, looking him up and down in his borrowed suit. 

He blushes, casting his gaze toward the vanilla scented candles. 

 

What? She says, blue eyes wide and searching. He can't breathe, she's so close. He can't do this, he can't...  
What? She asks again, leaning closer. What was he thinking, she's all vanilla milkshakes and bright smiles. He is dark and somber from the wrong side of town. She's perfect ponytails, a freaking cheerleader. He's the weird outsider who has no place in the soft pink of her bedroom...

He lurches forward, taking the plunge. He expects her to pull away, politely turn him down because Betty Cooper was a nice girl, Archie's girl. 

His lips press against hers as he grips her face between shaky hands. She responds immediately, soft lips moving against his chapped ones. Her hand reaches up to caress the side of his face, and he feels her smile against his lips. They draw apart and he releases a deep sigh, he can finally breathe again. The moment is lost when clarity strikes her. To be continued she says as she gazes at his lips.

They taste of her vanilla lip gloss.

 

He steps back into the house, everyone has left and Archie remains standing on the front steps. His childhood friend giving them a moment of privacy. She is still sitting on the chair in Archie's living room. Her fists clenched tight, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. From Chucks revelations or his own, bitter tirade. Unleashing all his innermost fears and insecurities on her. The weird loner kid didn't get the perfect girl next door. So he pushes her away.

Only Betty is far from perfect. She has darkness in her, like him. They are more alike than he realized.  
They walk in silence to Pops. He takes his stupid beanie off, she smiles. He makes his confession, his biggest fears now known to her. She shows him her scars, his heart breaks. He didn't know. He has never been this close to anyone before. It frightens him, but they are closer for it.

They sit together under the neon lights of pops in silence for a long time, until Betty pulls the Vanilla milkshakes toward them.

 

I love you, Betty Cooper.

She turns her full gaze upon him. He braces himself for the impact, the rejection that is inevitable in this moment. Jughead Jones doesn't get the girl. His father sits in prison. He is about to enter the foster system. Start a new school. Surely even the not so perfect Betty Cooper can see that a serpents son is no good for her. But even the incident with her locker didn't make her turn from him. She had stood before the whole town and defended him and his criminal father. He allowed himself to hope. So he dropped his guard and bared his soul to the girl he loved.

She turns to look at him and smiles the most beautiful smile. She would break his heart with that smile. Except she doesn't. Jughead Jones, I love you, she says instead, brushing his cheek and soothing all his doubts away with her kiss.

 

She is in his arms, lips crashing together in a frenzy. His heart slamming against his chest. Betty shucks off her coat and molds her body to his, pressing her lips to his again as they stumble toward the bedroom. He lifts her up, his hands high on her bare thighs beneath her skirt. They don’t make it to the bedroom as he all but throws her up on his fathers kitchen counter, slamming her against the cupboards. They are all lips and hands and heavy breathing. Betty tears her shirt off and then his. His lips are on her mouth, her neck, her collarbone. Tracing a scorching trail of kisses down her throat and she gasps and moans against him as his teeth graze her bare skin his thumb forcing her chin up allowing him access to her throat, his other hand sliding up her thigh beneath her skirt. Betty's mouth drops open, her knees falling apart as his fingers brush lightly over the damp patch of her underwear, his thumb hooking in the waistband as she…

They jolt apart at the sudden loud knock. He is sure it is Alice Cooper. Somehow the woman had known he was about to deflower her daughter on his father's kitchen counter.

He wishes it was Alice Cooper. Instead, a dozen or so Southside Serpents darken his fathers threshold. He puts on the jacket and smiles. Juggie? Blue eyes full of confusion stare back from his fathers doorway. Her hair mussed and lipstick smeared. 

He can smell her vanilla perfume on his skin as her fingers trace the snake on the back of the lather jacket. They don't speak as he drives her home in his fathers truck. She gives him a small smile and caresses his cheek, promising that they will talk in the morning as she presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

He watches her go and wonders if he will ever taste her vanilla kisses again, now that he has entered the snake pit.

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure yet if I am going to write a second part to this. What do you think?


End file.
